


The Greggening

by Diminax



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diminax/pseuds/Diminax
Summary: Do you know how hard it is to get a quality photo of the Simurgh's ass?
Relationships: Simurgh/Greg Veder
Comments: 18
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, mother forgive me.

The front door slammed shut as my parents finished packing their shit up and left. I waited that extra moment or two before hearing the doors double click, indicating that it had been locked. I breathed a sigh of relief.

_Finally. I have the house all to myself._

They were going to Disneyland with my stupid autistic sister. Something about a kids birthday, I didn't give a shit.

I'd been waiting for this day for a long time.

Rushing up the stairs, I burst through my door. My _Highschool DxD_ figure nearly falling off of it's alter, but settling for a panicked rattle.

Clearing the bed of old pizza and dirty napkins, I placed my laptop on the middle of the bed and wiped some gunk off of the computers edges. I crushed a small bug that had found it's way inside my keyboard and made sure to wipe it off on my pillow.

Hurriedly, I opened up my laptop, it's slow boot up impeding my progress. With practiced efficiency, I slid out of my bed, closed and locked my door, and settled again beside my laptop just in time to watch it transition to the user login screen.

I quickly input my password, crust cracking with each press.

_asseater459_

The screen faded before transitioning to the desktop. A cute render of an anime girl jpeg adorned the screen. Her asshole was stretched out like a fucking blimp. A small trail of cum was leaking into a challis.

Navigating to an unnamed file, I double clicked and waited for it to load. The image buffering slowly.

I unzipped my pants hurriedly as the Simurgh appeared on screen. Her back turned to the camera and her ass stuck out like a five dollar hooker.

_Worth it. Oh fuck yes so worth it._

Most people wouldn't realize how hard it is to get a quality photo of the Simurgh's ass. I am not most people. 

Most people don't know that the Simurgh could probably clap humanity to extinction with all that cake. I'm not most people.

My pal Little Gregey was already growing, I'd been saving myself for weeks. My hand tentatively caressing his unique bumps and channels. I began beating, rougher and rougher, the skin dragging back on forth. Sweat made my hand travel more smoothly along my shaft.

Who needs lube? Lube is for fucking normies.

I heard a noise downstairs, barely audible over my ragged and strained heaving. I thought about stopping, but my hand wasn't listening.

_Clap clap clap!_ It sounded like Jell-O in a blender. 

There it was, that fucking noise again. Louder this time. 

My hand slowed down, arm winded and stiff from exertion, as I sat up. My jeans were at my ankles so I opted out of them and slid them off, leaving my dangling bits swaying and sloshing with each movement.

I guessed that the pounding was coming from our houses front door, that maybe it was knocking. It stopped shortly.

Down the creaky steps, through the hallway, I peered through our doors peek hole.

Outside I saw that the sky was dim, murky and full of blowing leaves and debris. A few clouds in the distance rumbled with thunder and the occasional quick bolt of lightning caused the sky to flash with white light before dimming exponentially in fractions of a second. Buildings in the distance minutely shifted in the heavy, heavy breeze, barely perceptible from so far away.

I opened to door and felt a chill against my scrotum, a slight hardening, half mast. The wind was tumultuous.

A siren sounded in the distance, reverberating across the ramshackle neighborhood, as clouds parted across the Bay.

My erection could shatter diamonds.

It was her, as from a dream, she hovered gracefully.

The Simurgh drifted closer from just above the edge of the horizon. Her wings easily visible, reflecting sun rays and the ambient piercing glow of lightning back toward Brockton Bay.

I ran.

My cock slapped back and forth between my legs. _Left right left right._ The sound was offbeat.

A red blur shot past, Velocity? Very likely. The blur continued down the street, occasionally entering houses, appearing to be in three at the same time per second.

Fliers shot through the sky like arrows from a quiver, formations forming.

I ignored this.

The Rig, past the boardwalk and deep into the Bay's solemn depths, glowing a deep green instead of it's signature blue. It's shields shifting color and orientation until it became a confusing mess of circles with spikes and squares and rectangles with triangles and ovals of green-but-not-green.

I saw turrets and missile silos surfacing from underneath the waves.

I ignored this.

By the time I reached the coastline my feet were bloodied and my flushed dick was flaccid at my side, bruised by the impacts of endless thigh slaps.

The Simurgh herself was less than a stadium away. Heroes blasting futility at her with all manner of exotic weaponry and abilities.

_Mommy, come make me yours!_

I felt her gaze land on me, penetrating and intelligent.

My body was lifted by an unseen force and I was slowly pulled to the angel above the water. Pearl eyes gazing deep into my soul.

She brought me closer, wrapping her crystalline feathers around me to guard against the onslaught of heroes. The world rumbled from the impacts, but I was safe with my mistress.

I heard a whisper.

My body convulsed and my vision blurred similar to how it did when I stayed up too late watching hentai.

A metal feeling cascaded across my body and I ascended.

I grew and continued to grow, a vast metal form met crystalline and my mighty python met the Simurgh's face, a meaty smack reverberating and echoing across the Bay. A misting of precum dotted the Simurgh's lower lip.

A few specks that I only began to notice recently were knocked back by the shockwave while a handful pressed on, heedless of my sopping and firm dick.

I hummed with energy, forming a barrier around us. The heroes inside froze before being crushed endlessly by artificial gravity. The ones outside still attacked, with renewed vigor, yet no more success.

I looked down, hesitantly, at the slight goddess below me. My body aching for her. My waifu for laifu.

She looked up at me, slowly, listlessly. Hovering up to meet my eyes, she spread her wings. Her song filled the silence.

She opened her mouth, formed an 'O' with her fingers while holding it in front of her mouth, then pressed her tongue against her cheek, and I _knew..._ that this was _The Greggening._


	2. The Epiloguening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Simurgh returns to Canberra, inflicting a unique brand of cruelty on the broken heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please fucking kill me for creating this monstrosity.
> 
> Content warning: I'd put this right below scat porn and rape. It's fucking depraved and it makes me sick.

_Boom boom boom!_ His metallic cock periodically struck his adamantine thighs like a phallic pendulum.

The Endbringer known as Eros flew through the raining sky, gravity assisted flight propelling him at supersonic speeds. His partner, the Simurgh, flew behind him, false wings beating rhythmically.

They were above the Pacific Ocean, peacefully yet swiftly charting a path above the brine filled waters, the silence of their flight offset by the increasingly violent storm brewing in the atmosphere. Periodically they rose a few dozen meters to avoid the occasional towering wave.

Usually, the Simurgh would be throating Eros' member, similar to how a pelican might swallow a particularly girthful pigeon. However, today was not the day for foreplay.

Over the horizon was Canberra, recently quarantined thanks to a certain winged woman: and she _was_ a woman, _Eros verified_. It was there that their objective lay.

Already, the pair could make out first responders on the horizon. Legend, Alexandria, and Eidolon, proudly rising above the ranks of the other capes like lighthouses in a very literal storm. However, even with all of their posturing, they didn't have a clue what they were defending. Australia was all but lost, even before Canberra.

Perhaps a few already realized that Canberra still had it's uses to the uniquely sadistic. The rest would find out soon enough.

They took off, gaining velocity until they reached mach two.

The first to attack were Eidolon and Legend. The pair sent Earth shattering beams of energy toward the Endbringers, cutting through the air like atomic javelins. Before they could make contact however, Eros brought up his anomalous shield and managed to refract their attacks into the sky and ocean, respectively. The clouds above parted and the ocean below formed a deep, roiling cavity. The walls of the crater imploded, shooting a spout of water two stories skyward. The resulting wave would no doubt hamper the defenders.

That is, if they hadn't died first.

The following wave of attacks came from Tinkers primarily, perhaps a dozen or more, due to their advanced targeting and aim assist, followed by Blasters capable of tracking targets moving faster than Leviathan, at least from a distance.

The Simurgh didn't even bother layering her crystalline wings in front of her to block incoming projectiles, the gravitational shield generated by Eros was more than sufficient to bend or break all but the absolute fastest and most exotic of attacks, which the Simurgh dodged gracefully, while Eros simply dick slapped them out of the way.

Alexandria flew to meet them, heedless of the fury being sent downrange. She pierced the shield without so much as a second glance and flew into Eros, stalling him for a microsecond.

Eros punished her impertinence with a monumental dick slap.

They made landfall, forming a circular gouge in the earth over thirty meters deep. Capes by the dozen were ground down to fleshy pulp by the gravitational equivalent of a small star. As soon as their gore left the field of gravity, it turned into a bloody mist, and a single marble sized chunk of condensed flesh and bone which fell to the floor.

Eidolon teleported nearby and sent a volley of red, esoteric energy orbs toward them. This time, Eros cocked his cock and bat the orbs away, sending them into a small contingent of capes. The capes caught in the crossfire bent and stretched until they resembled little more than gnarled, pink trees. Bloody veins ran throughout the limbs like sap. Then they crumbled into a white dust that burned radioactive waste into the dirt.

Legend caught up precisely one second after Eidolon, firing a stark white beam in their direction. It split thousands of times after hitting the edge of the shield before continuing to fly toward them, raining unknown energies at the Endbringers.

Stopping on a dime, they pivoted, drove downward, and tunneled beneath the earth, coming up a second later from underneath Legend.

The shield hit him, reverting him to his Breaker-state, but not before mangling his leg into a splinter sized stick of meat.

Taking off again as Eidolon gave chase, they reached the dome surrounding Canberra, easily drilling through the wall like a particularly wet sheet of cheap toilet paper.

The Simurgh threw several tons of rubble and debris into the gap to slow their pursuers as a precaution.

But they both knew they had enough time.

Eros slapped the Simurgh's ass.

Eros turned off his shield and moved toward the center of the dome as his companion rose to the top, she stopping at the crest of the ceiling as he reached the center. One above, one below.

The Simurgh screamed, but this time it was a siren's call.

Twenty seconds later, a group of women slowly made their way to Eros. Messy hair, dirty clothes, and thin, emaciated to the bone. Not one looked like they had eaten in the last few days. Some were Case-53s, some were close to elderly, and some were in their twenties.

They knelt in front of Eros. Giving praise. Promising servitude.

Eros rewarded them, he beat his meat so goddamn hard that Mother Nature herself quivered in her soaked panties. He let loose a monsoon of chunky, soupy cum. It rained on the faces of all present, flooding the streets with baby juice. White, hot and full of protein, it bombarded the rusted cars and the cracked asphalt. The women bowled over, sputtering on gunk that clung like raw egg. It tasted of metal and orgies.

The women were completely covered, invisible under the solid white mass. Nothing happened for a dozen seconds, all was quiet. Then, the surface broke. Crust cracking like glass.

Out grew a woman, her tits flopping about like a speed bag being worked on by Mike Tyson, ass jiggling with kinetic energy, and hips so wide you could hide a bus behind them. Her pussy dribbled human sized droplets of lube across the semen covered highway. She could barely stand after going three consecutive seconds without a dick inside of her.

She bent over as more women emerged, allowing Eros' erection to penetrate her. Her goth girl ass shuddering in unrestrained pleasure as she screamed in mind numbing ecstasy as he impregnated her tight womb.

Eros fucked each of them to completion, leaving them shuddering messes, before he turned to the Simurgh and did the same, absolutely pounding that bitch. She screamed to a different tune. Eros decided to call her the Climaxbringer.

For days, Eros labored, putting more and more of them into labor, drenching entire stadiums worth of land in cum and pussy juice. It was only until a week later that he finally completed his task.

All of them at once, pregnant and bloated, huddled together, before slowly merging into one entity. Her stomach was distended like a zeppelin, hourglass figure ruined, veins lining her stomach. Her face strained with effort as she pushed, spurting blood out like a fire hydrant, coating the semen and pussy juice covered street.

Out of her came a child.

He was blonde, pale, and lanky. He appeared to be an adolescent. As he rose to his full height, taller than Eros himself, they saw his face. Acne scars lined his cheeks and a small and curved nose sat between two wide eyes. Pale as a baby, his skin was nearly reflective.

It was Greg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Oh god. Oh man.

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I can't have nice things.


End file.
